


The Bet

by QueenOfTrouble



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTrouble/pseuds/QueenOfTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim suggests a bet to end an argument between his coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, around season 6 or 7. But I figure which season it was created for doesn't really matter, so decided to post it anyway now that I've finally joined this fine site. Hope you enjoy!

”I don’t care how many martial arts you know, I could still do it” cocky Anthony DiNozzo argued.  
“Well how about a bet then?” Timothy McGee rose from his desk where he’d discreetly followed his co-workers discussion. The comment made Tony and Ziva turn around abruptly.  
“What? Come on, there won’t be a bet, McGee” Ziva exclaimed.  
“Why not?” Tony turned around “’cos you know I’m right, Ziva?”  
“I was more thinking because I’d feel bad for you getting several limbs broken” Ziva glared up to the senior field agent. Her dark eyes filled with danger. “But if you insist”  
“After work tonight, down at the gym” Tony extended his hand to the Israeli to shake. “And if I win, you have to wear the lederhosen I gave you, every day for a week” Ziva had belief in her skills and didn’t hesitate for a second.  
“And when I win, you have to… hmmm… Colour your hair” At the woman’s command Tony’s left hand went protectively up to his beloved hair, he considered it for a few seconds and then reluctantly shook Ziva’s extended hand. “It’s a bet” They said in unison, both as certain that they would be the winner.   
“What’s a bet?” The team’s fearless leader came into the bullpen. All three agents looked up at Gibbs.   
“Erm…” McGee mumbled as he scrambled back to his desk.   
“Tony here is certain that he could knock me up” Ziva explained smugly. The wrong use of expression caused Tony to smile amused, and the never surprised Gibbs to actually raise an eyebrow.  
“Out, Ziva. Knock you out” McGee corrected.  
“What’s the difference?” Ziva asked as Gibbs continued to his desk.  
“I’d think you’d notice” Tony smiled. “But let me know if you ever wanna take that bet, Officer David. ‘Cos I’m pretty certain I’d win that one too”   
Ziva, who finally understood her mistake exclaimed: “In your dreams, DiNozzo”  
“Oh you’d love that wouldn’t…” Tony shot back, only to be interrupted by their boss.  
“HEY! Would it be too much to ask for if you people could actually do some work around here?”  
“Working, boss!” was Tony and Ziva’s answer as they sat back down by their desks to resume their duties.

 

Timothy McGee was earlier at the office then usual the next morning. He’d planned to sneak down to the gym the night before to witness the fight between his team-mates, but luck had had it that his sister had called to remind him about their mother’s birthday dinner. Now he was desperate to see who the winner was, he knew from experience that both Tony and Ziva had excellent combat skills and had had no idea who to put his money on. McGee jumped as the elevator dinged, but he was disappointed to see that it was only Gibbs coming out from it clutching his first coffee of the day.   
“McGee” Gibbs greeted with a nod.  
“Morning, boss” McGee answered absent minded. Only minutes later Gibbs finished his coffee, threw the cup in the trashcan and told McGee as he walked by,  
“I’m going out for coffee” McGee just nodded his answer and continued on his rapport, but he still jumped up at every elevator ding. About ten minutes after Gibbs left, the time McGee had been waiting for came. The elevator doors opened and Tim could see Ziva coming out, he couldn’t see if she was wearing lederhosen yet though. Since the view of her body was blocked by the walls separating their bullpen to the others. But he didn’t have to wait to see her outfit to know who the winner was, since the next person out from the elevator was Tony, strutting along as self-confident as always even though his hair was now as red as an tomato. The pair entered the bullpen and McGee couldn’t help but to giggle. Ziva sat down at her desk and as Tony sat down at his own desk she couldn’t help but to start giggle as well.   
“Morning probie” Tony greeted a little less cheerful than usual.   
“Morning” McGee managed to answer between fits of laughter. The elevator doors dinged open again, this time revealing Gibbs with his second cup of coffee. He walked into the bullpen, ready to yell at his senior field agent for being late as always, but the sight that greeted him almost made him choke on his treasured drink.   
“DiNozzo! What the hell happened to you?” He exclaimed.  
“Thought I needed a change, boss.” Tony showed off his infamous smile “And I knew how much you love red-heads” Quickly getting over the surprise Gibbs continued to his desk,  
“If you actually thought dying your hair like my ex-wives would make me like you more, think again, DiNozzo” Leroy Jethro Gibbs said and took another sip of his drink, but only to hide the smile creeping up on his face.


End file.
